


Coming Home

by insulamea16



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Moving On, fluff (mostly)), happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insulamea16/pseuds/insulamea16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam comes home after a world tour with Queen. He is dying to see Tommy but he doesn’t know that his best friend has a big surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GlambertUK71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlambertUK71/gifts).



> This work is a present for my awesome beta and a good friend, GlambertUK71. Happy birthday, honey!!!  
> Please, do not find mistakes here, this is just a short story to enjoy. I'm not even sure if it makes any sense, it is simply my way of saying thank you for all your help and support)) Working with you is inspiring)

_Somehow I have to make this final breakthrough._   
_Now!_

_“Breakthrough” Queen_

 

   Tommy stared out of the window. The radio was playing loud and the taxi driver hummed a melody under his nose. City lights were dancing on the window glass and made Tommy feel dizzy.

   He tried not to think about the date he just had… with a guy. Tall, handsome, blue eyes, dark hair… Not Adam. Why the hell could this not be Adam?

   Tommy shivered remembering Paul’s hands on his body, his kisses, the desire in his eyes… Tommy lied something about an early start and fled, feeling horribly guilty for no good reason. So, he liked some other guy’s hands on him, so what?

   Tommy took his phone out and wondered what time it can be wherever Adam is right now. For a few moments he fidgeted with the device and then put it back into the pocket of his jeans. It could wait. What was he supposed to say anyway? Hey, Adam, how are you, I think I’m actually bi after all?

   Tommy closed his eyes and listened to the music playing in the car. He felt dirty.

Three weeks later

  
    “So, are you going to say anything?” Tommy smirked and put a stray of unruly hair behind his ear.

   Adam was staring at him without saying a word, both of them standing at the threshold of Adam’s house. It felt surreal to finally see his best friend after long months apart from each other.

   The dark haired man grinned and pulled Tommy in a fierce hug. They stood like this for some time, feeling each other’s heartbeats, Tommy’s perfume and the smell of his favorite shampoo flooding Adam’s senses. He breathed Tommy in, squeezed the small figure in his arms, feeling Tommy’s soft hair brushing his cheek.

   “Adam!” Tommy squeaked. “Can’t breathe…”

   “Sorry,” Adam reluctantly let Tommy go, a little embarrassed with himself.

   “Hey,” Tommy smiled at him.

   “Hey,” answered Adam and a familiar warmth started to spread in his chest. He took in every little detail in Tommy’s appearance, the blonde’s delicate features, his black hoodie and ripped jeans, a reserved expression on his face. Tommy was always like this, never one to show his feelings, but a happy glint in the brown eyes told Adam everything he wanted to know.

   “Come in,” said Adam and went to the living room, gesturing Tommy to follow him.

   “I got us some Mexican food.” Adam sat on the huge sofa, looking very relaxed in his sweatpants and a t-shirt, no makeup on his face. Tommy looked at him with affection and smiled.

   “Have you even gone out of the house today?” he asked.

   “Nope!” Adam smiled and stretched lazily. “I feel like I could stay right here, on this sofa, for a week or two.”

   Tommy grinned.

   “Well, it’s a very nice sofa indeed,” he said. “Need a company?” Tommy came up to the sofa and, instead of sitting across Adam, sat right next to him, so close that Adam could feel their bodies touching.

   Adam immediately put his arm around Tommy’s shoulders. Tommy relaxed in his friend’s embrace and sighed contentedly.

   “This feels so good,” he said.

   “Yeah,” Adam agreed wholeheartedly as he started to pet Tommy’s hair gently. He almost forgot how well Tommy fitted into his arms. And, God, how much the blonde man liked to be touched. He was away from Tommy for far too long.

   Mexican food was forgotten on the table, two friends deep in their conversation, sharing news, teasing each other, laughing…

   Adam suddenly went silent mid-sentence and stared Tommy in the eyes.

   “What?” asked Tommy, smiling.

   “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you,” said Adam, all humor gone from his voice.

   Tommy felt a lump appear in his throat.

   “I missed you too,” he answered with difficulty. For a moment they were merely looking at each other.

   “I… err” started Tommy, trying to find the right words. “There is something I need to tell you.”

   Adam visibly tensed.

   “You are not leaving me to play for some metal band, are you?” he asked, fear obvious in his voice.

   “What?!” Tommy’s eyes became huge. “Of course not! Don’t be an idiot!” with these words he pushed Adam in the side.

   Adam smirked and a relief showed on his face.

   “What is it then?”

   “Well…” Tommy sighed. “A few weeks ago I went on a date… with a guy.”

   Adam froze.

   “What?” he asked, sure he heard it wrong. It simply could not be true. No way.  
Tommy sighed again.

   “I had a date with a guy,” he repeated, his words crushing Adam’s world, too crazy and wrong to be true.

   “W…Why?” Adam asked, losing his voice all off a sudden.

   Tommy simply shrugged.

   “I don’t know. I just liked him, I guess…”

   Adam went completely speechless. Tommy looked up to meet his gaze.

   “I’m tired of lying to myself, Adam,” he said. “Just… please, don’t hate me.”

   “Are you saying what I think you are saying?” Adam asked incredulously.

   “Yeah,” Tommy nodded. “I swear I would tell you if only… If only I could admit it to myself to begin with.”

   Adam pressed Tommy closer and hugged him tight.

   “I could never hate you. And… Tommy, you did nothing wrong,” he said quietly.

   “You think?” asked Tommy with doubt in his voice. “I feel like I’ve been lying to everyone.”

   Adam put his hand on Tommy’s chin and gently pushed him to look up into his eyes again.

   “It is your life, baby. Your sexual identity is your business and nobody else’s. You tell when you’re ready. It really is ok.”

   Tommy looked like he was holding back tears.

   “Thank you,” he whispered.

   Adam smiled.

   “So, are you going to tell me about this date?” he asked, trying his best to keep jealousy from his voice.

 “Not much to tell,” answered Tommy. “I met him at the drag party Sutan tricked me into going to.” 

   Adam giggled.

   “You love his drag parties, just admit it!”

   Tommy smiled shyly.

  “Well, may be, I do. So this guy was all over me and… somehow it felt right. We talked all night and then he asked me out. I said – I’m straight, dude. And he was like – oh, come on, it’s just a coffee. I agreed, we went for that coffee and ended up making out in his place.”

   Adam listened to Tommy’s story attentively, in his heart wishing more and more to go find that guy who dared to touch “his” Tommy and beat the crap out of him. Probably it wouldn’t be very good for his musical career, but what the hell…

   “I didn’t know what to think of it,” continued Tommy. “It was like everything I believed about myself was wrong. I always had a clever explanation – like I’m open-minded and shit but this time… These explanations just didn’t work anymore. I had to face it then – I like guys as much as I like girls.”

   “So, are you seeing him now?” asked Adam, praying silently to God, Universe, Higher Justice and every power he could think of to hear a negative answer.

   “No,” answered Tommy. “We had one actual date after that and I ran away from it like a total jerk. I doubt he likes me very much now,” he said and laughed.

   Adam laughed too.

   “Why did you run away?” he asked. Sun outside was suddenly brighter and the world seemed to be a much better place.

   Tommy shrugged.

   “I’m not sure. Kissing him was nice but… That’s a huge change for me, you know. I don’t think it is really worth it to date some guy who makes me feel nice. It would only make sense with someone who makes me go crazy, I think…”

 “Yeah?” Adam was not really sure what he was asking about, the atmosphere in the room becoming intense in seconds with all the things he had never dared to say aloud.

 “Yeah,” answered Tommy with a soft smile.

  
***

  
    A few hours later they cuddled on the sofa, still unable to put at least some distance between each other.

   Adam felt like he could spend the rest of his life like this, with Tommy cuddled by his side. A missing piece of him finally clicked into its place – after months of missing Tommy so terribly that the pain was almost physical.

   He wasn’t sure if Tommy was awake or fell asleep in his arms while they were watching a movie.

   “Tommy?” he asked quietly.

   “Yeah?” answered Tommy. He sounded relaxed but, thankfully, not very sleepy.

   “I was thinking…” started Adam, “Hypothetically speaking, if I asked you out… what would you say?” he asked, his voice uncertain and a bit nervous.

   Tommy shifted his head from Adam’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.

   “Like a real date?” he asked, a surprise in his eyes.

   Adam smiled.

   “I could even bring you flowers…” he said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

   “Hypothetically speaking, that is?” asked Tommy, raising his brow.

   “Err… yeah.”

   Tommy suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against Adam’s in a gentle but a too brief kiss.

   “I’d say yes,” he whispered in Adam’s ear, sending shivers down the man’s spine.

   The kiss was probably the most innocent one they shared but it made Adam’s heart wanna burst out of his chest.

   Tommy returned to his position snuggled next to him, his head resting against Adam’s side.

   “I’ve always liked roses,” he declared in the silence of the room.

   Adam kissed the top of the blonde head.

   “Anything you want, baby,” he said and put his arm around Tommy’s middle, the gesture possessive and so Adam. Tommy smiled happily. He was finally home.

**Author's Note:**

> Last few months were really hard for me but I'm writing again) Baby, I'm back!))


End file.
